What Made You Say That?
by heavenangelgrl
Summary: This is sort of a sequal songfic to 'Breathless'. Will Tomoyo ever be able to tell Eriol how she feels? R&R plz!


"Would you like to go to a concert with me tonight, Tomoyo? I really don't think Nakuru would be too interested in classical music," he asked me. My heart skipped a beat with joy but the only clue I gave away was an irresistible chuckle.   
  
"I'd love to go, Eriol," I replied happily. He seemed to have sighed in relief and I almost laughed out loud. What did he expect me to say? After all, I am head over heels about the guy.  
  
"Great, then it's a date," he hung up before I could say anything else. Was he afraid that I would change my mind? Another date, we've had a couple of these already, but neither of us know exactly where we stand. Are we friends? Are we boy friend and girl friend? Are we friends who are boyfriend and girlfriend? The least he could do is give me a clue. But it appears that he's lost too.  
  
This curiosity is killing me. I must find out if it's the last thing I do. Tonight, tonight I'll tell him how I feel. He'll get the truth whether he like it or not! If he says that he feels the same way, you'd see me jumping with glee. But if he doesn't, well, I'll have to manage somehow.   
  
  
*Maybe tonight I'm gonna tell him how I feel  
Maybe I'll leave well enough alone   
Maybe, just maybe, he'll want to be my baby   
What if he's got plans of his own*  
  
  
"I'll have her home by 11:30, Mrs. Daidouji," Eriol said as he walked out the door with Tomoyo. The mother smiled at the boy and nodded before turning around and closing the door, relieved that her daughter's found someone so suitable for her.  
  
"You know, usually the parent sets the time," I said as we began to enter the magical night, our magical night.   
  
"Yes, but I have noticed that your mother prefers someone responsible. Now, I must be what she wants me to be if I want to see you again, right?" he said as he opened my side of the door to let me in. He'd always been a gentleman.  
  
"Isn't it more important to impress me?" I asked when he got in the car.   
  
He finished buckling his seatbelt and stared at me for a second. I had a blank look on my face. "Then does that impress you?" he asked in a low voice that sent shivers up my spine.  
  
"Everything you do impresses me," I breathed. He leaned in slowly as he closed his eyes. Our faces were so close that I could feel his breath on my cheek, warm against my delicate skin. Almost naturally, I closed my eyes and leaned forward. Our kiss started out tenderly, but grew more passionate by the second.   
  
When we broke apart, I wondered if this was the right moment. But what am I going to say? Before I could say anything, however, he stepped onto the gas pedal and drove into the dark streets.  
  
All during the concert, my fingers knotted together intensely. My nerves made my muscle tense every time his hand covered mine or even when his fingers merely brush against mine. When the concert was over, everyone stood to applaud the symphony, but my feet were so tense I could barely straighten them. Though, with all my strength, I managed to finally stand up and applaud, even if I did block out all sounds trying to think.  
  
Just like the gentleman he is, he led me to his car and opened the door for me before getting in on the other side. "So, how did you like the concert?" he asked as he buckled his seatbelt. I just stared at him, speechless. When and how should I tell him? I don't have a lot of time left!  
  
"It was... pretty good," I said after I snapped my attention back to his dark blue eyes. I actually had no idea how the symphony was. It's not like I was really paying attention. "So... what's next?" I asked as the engine began to roar.  
  
"I thought we'd go for dinner at a special restaurant that I've been waiting to take you to," he said with a mischievous smile. I know that smile. It's the smile that says, "I know something that you don't know." Being confused was beginning to annoy me.  
  
"And which restaurant would that be?" I asked. He kept his eyes on the road but I could tell that he was reading me like a book. He had that annoying smile...  
  
"Oh, you'll see. It's a surprise." Usually, surprises are really romantic. But tonight, I have enough to worry about, I don't need a stinkin' surprise! Woah, calm down, Tomoyo.  
  
After a couple minutes of silence, we finally arrived at the spot. I got out of the car, confused. "What... is this?" I asked as I looked around. We're on a grassy area surrounded by woods everywhere.   
  
"Just come with me," he whispered as he took my hand. My heart skipped a beat at his touch. He dragged me through the woods while my mind was running wild as new emotions crept under my skin. What am I going to say to him??? How about 'I like you very much?' Oh my goodness, Tomoyo. You can write poetry but you can't think of something to say to him? I barely noticed when stopped until he said, "Here we are."  
  
I looked in front of me and gasped. There was a food basket on a red-checkered picnic mat just before the end of the cliff. Sitting down, sI realized that the mood was unbelievable romantic as he lighted two white candles. The full moon glowed above and the view was breathtaking. I saw a mischievous smile on his face and realized that he's satisfied at how surprised I was. That's Eriol for you.  
  
After eating a three-course meal, we sat back and relaxed as we gazed at the stars. As I laid my head on his broad shoulder, the questions in my head began to rush through my brain again. All right, how about Roses are red, Violets are blue... no! no! no! no! no!! I breathed out a sigh. I'm never going to figure this out.  
  
Thirty minutes have passed and I'm a total nervous wreck. I can't even get a sentence together. Every time I try to say something, I begin to stutter. All this time, I pretended to pay attention as he talked about the many constellations. Finally I couldn't take it anymore, I cut off his sentence about the big dipper and just blurted it out. "I love you."  
  
*I'm waiting for the perfect moment   
Looking for the perfect phrase   
The one I finally choose is simply   
"I Love You"   
As the words came out I heard a voice   
inside me say*  
  
Okay, That was sooo stupid of me. That wasn't supposed to happen. See, the plan is, slowly build up to the climax. What was I thinking???   
  
*What made you say that   
Was it the moonlight, was it the starlight   
in your eyes   
What made you say that   
Have you been listening to your heart   
It's too late now, you don't want to   
(I won't let you) take it back   
'Cause I know love's what made you say that*  
  
I looked up at him, expecting to see an expression that said, "What's wrong with YOU?" But instead, he smiled, one of the most sincere smiles I've ever seen. Our eyes locked for a FULL minute until he leaned and gently kissed my forehead, my skin tingling at his touch.  
  
We locked eyes again and I how beautiful he truly was bathed in moonlight. From the glow on his cheeks and the stars in his eyes, I knew that I would never take back what I said.   
  
The silence was broken when he whispered gently in my ear. "I love you too. You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that."  
  
*I look up to see his reaction   
And a smile slowly spread across his face   
He said, "What took you so long   
That's what I've been waiting on   
I thought you'd take forever and a day"*  
  
We sat for about another half an hour when he gasped. I looked up and asked him what's wrong. "I promised to have you home half an hour ago..."   
  
"Oops... I guess I should call her, shouldn't I?" He handed me the phone and I answered to a very worried mother. I told her what happened and she was almost overjoyed about what happened. She'd be waiting for practically all her life for me to find someone. See? Who said there are no such things as happy endings?  



End file.
